Struggling is useless
by darling771234
Summary: Now there is a new plan to gain the all powerful wand in Star Butterfly's possession. A trade is clearly in offer The wand for something she finds precious, a necklace perhaps? some photos? or maybe something that cannot be replaced. Like her little brunette body guard.
1. Chapter 1

Brown threads of hair fell across Marco's pain ridden face. He struggled and struggled against the hard grip of one of Ludo's monsters. Well not really Ludo's monsters anymore. They had switched sides to the more functional hands of Toffee.

This was obviously part of some sort of plan to get to Star's wand but Marco had no clue what it was and why it included him being dragged towards a portal that led to god knows where.

He opened his mouth to scream for help but as soon as he took an intake of breath a large hand was clamped over his face. He struggled more. The oaf that was dragging him along had clamped over not just his mouth but his nose as well. He was slowly suffocating in his grip. Marco struggled harder twisting his body this way and that but he couldn't shake the large appendage that was preventing him from breathing.

He started to panic; his lungs began to scream, if he didn't get any air soon he'd pass out and let them take him easier but that was the nice option the other would be if the monster didn't notice soon he'd die. His body heaved against the monster's grip and Marco closed his eyes tightly but Just as he was starting to fade the hand was lifted.

"Please be careful, Humans can only breathe through their mouth and nose and it would be such a shame if he was damaged before the next stage." Marco coughed and hacked getting air back into his body again. He glanced up at the monster who had saved him from his demise only to scowl at the lizard like business man wearing a suit.

"Sorry boss." The monster carrying him said timidly.

"It's quite alright, mistakes happen and he isn't damaged." Toffee said in a smooth voice glancing down at Marco. "Oh don't make that face Marco, this is nothing against you personally." He said softly noticing the human's sour expression.

"Let me go you…..you…. you LIZARD!" Marco hissed struggling harder having gotten his strength back a little.

"Gosh I'm offended, I believe I have more intellect than a common 'lizard' after all," Toffee lent down to be face to face with Marco, "I got you didn't I?!" he grinned chuckling quietly to himself as Marco spat him another glare.

"Take him away." He ordered calmly and the monster began to step through the portal that he had opened in Marco's garden.

"no! NO!" Marco screamed, "Help! STAR!" but the blond wouldn't hear his screams deep in her slumber.

She would know nothing until the morning where she would find different clues to show what had happened to her friend; and after a while, Toffee decided, a few pictures and a note.

Hey,

so recently I have been watching a lot of star vs the foe with my girlfriend and have been looking up fanfiction to pass the time now that finals are over. The only problem was the ones that I found the be the best ideas were either badly written or just too out of character and cringe-y even to read. So I decied the try my hand at it. If people seem to like it them maybe ill give it a shot and write more I don't know.

heh, anyway if you feel like it give me a review on what you think and if I should continue.

Thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

Marco struggled against his bonds. Toffee had thought of everything. He had analysed every skill Marco had and made preparations against it.

The brunette's cell opened and the lizard in question stepped inside. He smirked at the angry expression that he was greeted. "Hello Marco. It's nice to see you again." He said softly making the human snarl.

"Yeah?! Well it's NOT nice to see you!" Marco "the-king-of-come-backs" Dias spat back.

"Oh come now Marco, don't be so cold. I was going to tell you my plans for you but if you're not interested…" Toffee paused and glanced at the human who fell silent knowing he had sparked his interest.

"Go on. What do you want with me?!" Marco demanded pulling at his bonds again hoping to land at least one hit on that lizard's smug face.

Toffee straightened his posture and took out the book he was holding behind him.

He opened to a page roughly in the middle. Marco could just about see the title on the front that was written in gold gothic lettering "The creatures of earth A-Z". The suit wearing monster cleared his throat and began to read.

"Did you know that humans can survive three weeks without food but only three days without water?" He glanced up to the human boy who seemed a little spooked at the sentence.

He chuckled softly. "Yes Marco it is what you think." He took note of the fact that the human stiffened in his chair.

"I…I'll never be here this long!" Marco stuttered in a semi confident tone, "Star will figure it out and come to kick your butt!" he laughed in Toffee's face.

"Oh, Marco." Toffee chuckled at the boy's confidence, "I think you'll find I have made preparations for that," Marco lost his confidence.

"I left a brochure and a note on your bed, She thinks you are at 'karate camp'."

"My parents…"

"Think you are there as well, Honestly Marco do you believe me to be like Ludo?" Toffee interrupted the boy, he padded forward and removed his jacket; folding it between his arms. "It was no problem to negotiate with your karate instructor. Such a charming fellow by the way, if he asks I run I.K.C.T." he said the acronym slowly, "International Karate Camps for Teens."

Marco sat his mouth wide with the feeling of despair running into the bottom of his stomach. He struggled harder against his bonds writhing and kicking, screaming and groaning. Just one hit! Just one!

"You're acting like a child!" Toffee tutted but Marco continued to resist. "All you are doing is wasting your energy."

Marco snarled in an animalistic growl at the lizard who just blinked and response.

Toffee turned on his heal and exited the chamber.

"GET BACK HERE!" Marco Yelled resentfully, "LET ME GET ONE HIT ON YOU!"

Toffee turned to address a large chicken like monster who was working for him. "No food or water is to be given to the Dias Boy unless I say so." He said calmly before continuing along the halls.

He smirked hearing Marco's anger filled voice echoing off the walls.

The boy would give in sooner or later and his plan would succeed.

I got a couple of DM's telling me to continue this so I figured what the hell and decided to write more. Now I have an idea where the story is gonna go i'm pretty determined to finish it.

thanks for telling me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

Marco cringed and clutched his fist for the billionth time that day. The crystal that made up his chamber was supper strong and impossible to break. The brunette panted hard and glanced up at the buff monster guarding his see through prison. The guy hadn't said a word to him.

Toffee had taken the liberty of hiring new monsters to guard him and all that he had hired knew him on a personal level so they were 100% obedient and had no chance at being persuaded otherwise. Marco found that out that hard way.

The boy thought to himself before standing up and tapping the glass with his uninjured fist. "Hey mussles!" he called out rudely to the monster on the other side of the crystal. The monster glanced back with an annoyed glair, "yeah you! I gotta use the bathroom!" he lent against the crystal cockily. The monster turned away unamused.

"Hey don't you care for the needs of a human?!" Marco pushed his point. Even if he couldn't beat the guy in a fist fight he was small enough to slip away and run.

"Nope." The monster said flatly. "You haven't eaten or drank for a few days now. You don't need to use the bathroom." Marco growled angrily and stomped off to sit grumpily in his chair.

The hunger was ebbing away into him. He was slowly becoming more and angrier. During the end of the second day he began to realise that Toffee was right; Star wasn't coming.

He glanced outside the large window and saw that the sky had been painted a dark red meaning the end of the third day was near. What did Toffee say? Three days humans can last without water. He swallowed; the sticky ness about his mouth making it uncomfortable to do so.

Surely Toffee wasn't trying to kill him. That didn't seem to fit the image Marco had made of the suit wearing lizard but sure enough three days had passed and no water. Marco let the worries set in. What if this was his plan? To torture him to get to Star.

How could he let this happen?

Marco buried his head in his skinny jeans and whispered the words, "I'm sorry Star." To himself.

"Well isn't this a sorry sight." A familiar silky voice came from outside the chamber. Marco snapped his head up to glair at the suit wearing lizard. "I figured you'd last at least a week before going quiet but here we are." Marco snarled.

"I'm NOT giving up!"

"Of course you're not." Toffee replied, "I wouldn't expect you to. At least, not from this amount of time." He smirked and Marco raged.

"I'm NEVER giving up!" He yelled climbing off his chair to slam his hands against the crystal. The impact made a loud bang but the lawyer looking lizard didn't even flinch.

"How noble." He said flatly before turning to Marco's guard. "Leave us." He said and the guard left without hesitation.

Marco squinted his eyes. "What's your game?" he demanded.

"Right now; It's to give you water." Marco blinked in surprize as Toffee held up a large water bottle. Marco was suddenly very aware of the dull headache at the top of his head and the clammy-ness of his mouth and throat.

"Go sit down Marco and I will give it to you." Toffee said giving the human an instruction.

"I'm not obeying you!" Marco spat.

Toffee raised an eyebrow "Well If you do not want this I guess I will leave." The lizard turned on his heal making Marco panic.

"NO wait!" he said quickly making the lizard turn. Marco paused for a second chewing on his lip before swallowing his pride and reluctantly sitting on his chair.

Toffee came back and opened the cell stepping inside before Marco had a chance to even think about escaping.

"Place your wrists on the rings Marco." Toffee commanded again in a gentle tone.

Marco snarled and was about to spit back a comment but the look on the lizards face made him comply to restrain himself. The rings snapped over his wrists and wouldn't budge until Toffee allowed them to.

"Good boy." The lizard praised and padded forward. Marco frowned at the comment. Toffee was treating him like a new pet that he needed to discipline.

Toffee took out the bottle and unscrewed the top. It was one of those that had a nozzle at the top which you had to suck on to get the liquid out. Marco realised what was going on here.

Toffee pushed the nozzle against Marco's lips, "suck." He commanded.

"I'm not your pet!" Marco growled not opening his mouth too much.

"Suck!" Came the command again, "Or I'll have to force you."

Marco gritted his teeth and glared. Toffee took the bottle away. "Fine." He grabbed a handful of Marco's hair suddenly making him open his mouth. He stuffed the bottle into the human's mouth and squeezed making the water pour out. Marco was forced to swallow the liquid since Toffee had held onto his nose. It was either drink of die. When Marco swallowed Toffee let the human go.

"Shall we try that again?" he asked the panting human and placed the nozzle against Marco's lips.

He smiled when the human resentfully took it into his mouth and started to suck on it gently drinking from it.

"Good boy." He praised.

This continued for a while, Toffee every so often letting Marco have a break before making him drink more. Soon the liquid was gone and the lizard took the bottle away.

"Good boy Marco." He said softly getting a weak glair in response. The lizard petted the top of the human's head softly running his claws through the softly brown threads. Marco was completely taken aback by the action it was completely unnecessary for Toffee to do and yet the soft petting he was getting was proof that it was happening,

"Humans always have such soft fur." Toffee commented before taking his hand away. He turned and exited the crystal chamber taking the empty water bottle with him and leaving a confused Marco behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Toffee didn't return to Marco the next day or the next. The human could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker. He hadn't had anything to eat since he was captured five days ago and his body rejected him for it. He felt weak and had stopped moving about so much since it hurt to do so. Three weeks a human could last without food but right now Marco felt like his stomach was eating away at the rest of his body to keep him going.

His emotions were getting out of hand. Marco's monster guard only returned to him every few hours to check on him and that was all the contact he got with anyone else. He felt like he was going insane.

Marco felt himself become depressed and down hearted. He sat in the corner of his chamber blindly watching out of the window at the world outside and then even that was taken away from him when the monster guard that was assigned to watch him closed the curtains. An hour later when the guard came back Marco didn't even look at him too deep in a state of depression. His eyes were glassy and a more of a grey shade than the sweet chocolate brown that they usually were.

These were the signs he was told to look out for.

Not wasting a second he quickly made his way to where Toffee was staying. He gently knocked twice and when he heard a soft "come in" ventured further.

"Master, The human boy is showing the signs you told me to look out for."

"Excellent! Well done." Toffee praised the monster in front of him. "I shall pay him a visit now. You may take the rest of the day off if you wish."

The monster beamed and trotted away happy for some time spent to itself.

Like he had said he would, Toffee made his way to Marco's chamber taking a refiled water bottle with him.

He padded into the hall and immediately noticed the small human boy curled into a ball in the corner of his cell. The boy looked pretty awful. Weak and depressed. As he drew closer he could pick out more details like the dark circles under the boys eyes. How fascinating it was that humans could show their deepest emotions with their actions and expressions.

Marco was in the perfect state to continue his plan.

"Hello Marco." He greeted the brunette softly.

Marco lifted his head to glance at the lizard behind the glass before letting his eyes sink again with a scowl.

"What do you want?" he spat but with less venom than previously.

Toffee pressed the button to open the chamber and stepped inside.

"To give you water." He said simply, "Go sit in your chair Marco." He commanded and Marco looked away.

"No." he said weakly. In truth his body was craving the liquid but he still refused to obey any commands he was given by the enemy.

Toffee knelt down in front of the boy, "Star is not coming to get you." He said bluntly making Marco scowl and look away from him. "It's a simple fact Marco, Star's a smart girl you know that. You are also smart and know her very well. You know that she won't believe that you are at karate camp but it's been five days. Ask yourself this Marco, If Star doesn't believe that you are at Karate camp why hasn't she put two and two together and come to get you?" Marco's expression turned from sour to mellow. Toffee could see the sadness and completion in his eyes, his plan was working perfectly.

"Come now child; drink." He said softly putting on a gentle and caring expression and lifting the water bottle to Marco's lips.

Marco saw Toffee's expression and started to drink from the bottle without a fight. As the refreshing liquid slipped down his throat he felt himself becoming more and more used to the idea of being around Toffee. It made him feel….. almost….. what was the word?….

Toffee did the same as before letting Marco have small breaks from drinking until he finished it all. Again the lizard raised his hand to pet Marco's hair. This time it was dirtier from having not been cleaned in nearly a week but surprisingly it was still soft. Marco let the Lizard do what he liked partly because he was too weak to do anything about it but Toffee could swear he saw the human lean into his stroking hand. Eventually he stopped and stood up.

"Good boy Marco." He praised the boy who was looking up at him with gentle eyes. Not friendliness, No but, not hostility. It was working.

Toffee walked confidently out of the hall where Marco's cell was. He made sure he was out of sight to the boy that was watching him go before grinning to himself. This was better than he thought. He slid his free hand into his blazer pocket and pulled out a vile of pink liquid; it had been a huge effort to get this stuff but now it was paying off. Two more doses of this and the Dias boy would be all his for commanding; a glorified pet if you will. Not like the monster's he bossed about no, Marco was special. His own little trophy of war. The perfect reminder of how he stole princess Butterfly's most prized possession; and once the Boy was devoted to him completely he wanted everyone to know how the princess of Mewni fell as the claws of a monster.

The royal name would be ruined forever and the revenge for 'mewnipendence day' would be oh-so sweet.

Toffee chuckled to himself as he slid the vile into his pocket and made his way to his study.

 _Very sweet indeed._


	5. Chapter 5

Toffee waited another two days before seeing Marco again. He'd been informed that the human hadn't been moving at all and was drifting in and out of consciousness it was time to score a few more points with the boy.

Again the lizard refiled the water bottle and added a single dosage to the liquid, any more than that and the boy would fall in love and that was certainly not what he wanted. Before going straight to Marco's cell he stopped at the kitchens to pick a few things up; a small roll of bread, and a piece of fruit he had one of his monsters pick up from an earth Market. Toffee then made his way to where he was keeping the human trapped.

Marco glanced up as he heard footsteps and despite his mind telling him he shouldn't he began to felt a little lifted at the thought of being addressed even if it was only to hydrate him. Toffee had been the only person to fully interact with him in 7 days. His guard was coming even less and the monster didn't even look at him. When Toffee came for visits he talked to him in a soft voice and touched him. The lizard treated him as more than a shadow or something invisible. He was losing his mind, but still he couldn't help feeling almost happy that the Lizard was here again.

The boy held back a smile not wanting Toffee to see that he was pleased but the lizard had already noticed the twitch at the side of his lips.

Like he had done previously Toffee opened the cell and stepped inside padding up to Marco and knelling down to his level.

"Hello Marco." He greeted the boy whose eyes seemed to shine at him with repressed friendliness, "I'v brought you something." The lizard continued putting on his caring and compassionate act that he knew the human would fall for. He pulled out the bread and fruit and watched the humans eyes blink in surprize.

"I….I thought…." Marco hoarsely stuttered.

"This is a treat for being well behaved." Marco looked glanced at the Lizard suspiciously. "Take it." Toffee instructed holding out the items.

The human cautiously reached out and weakly closed his fingers around the food almost like he was scared the suit wearing lizard would take it away from him last second as a cruel trick. But no such thing happened.

Toffee watched the human with interest as he began to tear chunks off the bread and eat it slowly savouring it as his first meal in a week. Like he had done multiple times the lizard reached to Marco's head and softly ran his claws through Marco's hair. Marco himself continued to eat but felt a little sense of pride at being praised.

Marco finished the bread and Toffee handed him the water bottle insisting that he should drink before continuing. Marco drank the water slowly letting the feeling of hydration fill him up. After he had finished, and taken a short break to let the water and food go down, Toffee stood up taking the fruit in one hand and looking down at the human boy.

"Stand up." He commanded and Marco tried to do as he was told. He winced and groaned as he stiffly opened his legs from their tucked in position they had been in for a long time. Joints cracked making the boy moan in pain but eventually he made it up.

Toffee placed his hand on Marco's head and gave him a short pet.

"I would very much enjoy some company in my study while I work. Follow me." He commanded in a confident tone and started to walk out of the cell. Marco pushed himself to follow as quickly as he could to please him.

Wait, why did he care so much if he was happy? Toffee was a monster! The enemy! And yet every impulse was telling him that he needed to make him happy!

Marco hurried as fast as he could follow Toffee, days of barely moving had taken a toll on his mussels making him move with a slight limp. The lizard smirked inwardly, the third dosage was guaranteed to make whoever took it jumpstart their desire to whoever they saw first. Marco would do whatever he was told to get praise from him but it was the fourth and final dosage that was the kicker. That would make the boy his in every way; body and mind. He wouldn't question himself after that dose but Toffee would have to wait and be patient. In two days' time he would feed Marco the final dose and a note would be sent to Star. That was when the fall of the 'great' Butterfly name would begin. Such an emotional thing the little princess was; what would her reaction be like when she sees her dear little Marco sitting obediently at his feet?!

Toffee had reached the door to his study. He pushed it open and stepped inside waiting until Marco was by him to shut the door. The lizard walked forward and took a seat in his padded black leather chair; he beckoned Marco to come forward. Toffee watched pleased as the boy hurried over to him. He pointed a finger down beside him and said one simple command, "sit." Marco hesitated for a second his mind having an internal debate before the lust for praise took over and he sank to his knees next to Toffee's chair.

The lizard smiled and placed a hand on the boys head stroking his hair softly. "Good boy."

Marco felt his whole boy warm up with satisfaction as Toffee took his hand away and began to work. He'd pleased the lizard but this was wrong. It felt right but in his mind he knew this was wrong. Marco pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and watched Toffee softly from the floor.

He finally figured out that word.

 _Content._


	6. Chapter 6

Toffee nodded quietly to a monster that had brought him a plate full of random things to eat while he worked. The monster glanced down at Marco who was huddled on the floor and blinked in surprize. Marco had drifted off to sleep leaning on Toffee's folded legs. The lizard had thought about moving him but had just been side-tracked with work. Besides it was sort of like having a cat on your lap, a living thing that found comfort on being close to you; it really gave one a good sense of accomplishment.

"Thank you that will be all." The lizard pushed the monster to go with a harsh voice. It did the trick and the monster scurried away to go gossip to the others about what he had seen.

Toffee sighed and stretched pulling back from his work for now. He looked down at The sleeping human and paused for a moment. He looked so…. Peaceful?

Did all humans look like this when they were resting? Curious, Toffee reached out a claw and began to stroke Marco's hair softly; the human subconsciously moved into the touch and snuggled harder into his legs. The lizard's eyes furrowed, this felt so weird, maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring the boy in here? Should he move him? No he finally was beginning to trust him, if he moved him now he might jeopardise what he had worked up to.

Toffee sighed, _great_.

The lizard picked up the plate of small bits of food and started to nibble on them while he watched the human sleep. Eventually he stopped and sighed shaking the human gently to wake him.

"Marco." He called as the boy began to wake.

Marco moaned as he pushed himself up off Toffee's legs to look up at him. "It's time to go back." He said softly. Marco's eyes widened.

He scrambled backwards away from the lizard, "No! No please!" he begged, "I don't want to go back in there!"

Toffee sighed he should have known this was a bad idea.

"Marco! Obey me!" he said sternly and watched pure fear wash over the boy's face. He'd made his master displeased!

Master?!

Marco suddenly realised what had been happening! He'd been accepting the monster in front of him as his master willingly for days without realising it. He froze at the sudden realisation.

Toffee cut off the stern attitude and took pity on the boy. He'd been alone for days at a time of course he wouldn't want to go back to his cell.

The lizard cursed his heart. Despite everything he had planned for he hadn't been able to prevent himself from becoming; he shuddered; 'fond' of Marco. He knelt down to look at the brunette on the floor.

"Alright Marco, I can cut you a deal." He said flatly. He could still see fear in the boy's eyes. "If you promise to be good I will let you stay with me."

Marco looked up still in shock. "You're not my master!" he said more to convince himself.

"I never said I was." Toffee replied, "This is a single offer Marco." He stated trying to sound cold.

Marco couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to part with Toffee for a second and he hated himself for it.

Toffee stood up when Marco nodded. "Come then." He said in a soft tone.

Marco immediately did as he was told.

Toffee led the boy out of his study and into a room Ludo had made, the monsters had informed him that the strange little monster they used to obey had name is the "plotting room"; how very original.

Plastered on the walls were picture upon picture of Star and Marco including multiple shots of Star's wand. Ludo was serious about getting his hands on the powerful object but completely incapable of doing it.

Toffee padded up to a large printed picture of Star's wand and pointed to it.

"This may come as a surprize to you Marco but I don't want Star's wand." He said simply.

A surprized look flashed over Marco's face, "But you're always trying to get it…" He said aloud.

"To protect her." Toffee lied, "That wand is one of the most powerful instruments in the galaxy, If she did something wrong; used it incorrectly and irresponsibly like you know she does, it could destroy everything." He continued. Toffee knew that Marco believed every aspect of what he had said. Soon it wouldn't matter what he said or did anyway, the boy would be his when he next took the dose and he could start his real plan of revenge.

Even with his perfect plan he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was using someone who seemed so innocent and trusting for his plan. No matter, Toffee shook the feeling off, he would continue the plan, he couldn't let all of monster kind rot away without a single speck of revenge for how they had been treated, he couldn't let his own personal feelings get in the way of everyone else's benefit.

He took a breath.

"Will you help me Marco?" he knelt down to the boy and held out his hand to the boy.

Marco glanced to the scaled hand that was offered to him, one clawed finger was missing from the middle and he couldn't help but wonder how that had happened. He put his hand into the lizards and nodded. He'd help Toffee get the wand to protect Star.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Toffee decided this was it. He had been walking around as flustered as the monsters he commanded as they made preparations for when Star butterfly stormed the place. Marco followed him wherever he went like an obedient puppy waiting for a command. Of course he wasn't fully broken yet and this thought nagged at the back of the lizards head. The boy was obedient but wasn't willing to do anything for him; he was still too loyal to the princess hence why he had made the deal in the first place. But that wouldn't be a problem soon, what was a problem was getting Marco into position for his plan to work

The boy had shown distaste towards the cell he had been held in since he had come here and it would be tricky to get him back inside; especially now with Toffee's newly found fondness to the boy that made him softer. Eventually when things had died down he led Marco back to the hall and back to his cell. The boy stiffened visibly at the sight of the large, square made up of ultra, strong crystal he had been held in until yesterday morning.

Toffee gently placed a hand onto Marco's head and stroked his head a little; this action seemed to calm the boy a little.

"Please Marco," Toffee said calmly, "I promise you shall come out again." Still the boy was hesitant. Toffee sighed and began to push Marco along towards the opening of the cell.

"No please!" Marco begged. He clung to Toffee's suit jacket like a little child who didn't want to be separated with its mother on the first day of school. And just like a mother on that awful first day, it required Toffee to use a little force to get Marco to go in.

Despite the guilt he gained from such an action Toffee pried Marco off him and pushed him into the crystal chamber, locking the door before the boy could get up.

Marco stood up and rushed to the crystal pane. He banged on it forcefully with his fists but it wouldn't budge.

Toffee knelt down to the boy's level, "I'm sorry Marco, I will be back soon." He said softly to the boy who was obviously midway to having a panic attack from being in such containment again. The lizard forced himself to stand up and walk away from the boy. He glanced back when he neared the exit; that was a mistake, the boy's face made his heart pull tightly. He rushed away quickly before he could ditch his plan.

Soon the time came. Toffee sighed as he sat down at the elongated dining table. He watched Marco softly from a distance. The boy had calmed when he had entered the room but was still panicking slightly from the recent memories of what he had felt while inside. Toffee sighed and ordered a monster at his side to fetch him the water bottle he had prepared earlier when he had had a moment. The monster nodded and trotted off.

A message had been sent to Star Butterfly, Toffee had no doubt in his mind that she would be here within the hour, completely livid and determined to get Marco back. What she wouldn't know until it was too late was that her Marco would be long gone before she could have a chance to rescue him. The monster came back holding the water bottle which Toffee took off him with a nod and another order to get both him and the captive human boy something to eat.

The suit wearing lizard stepped inside of the crystal chamber and took a small step back when the human boy weakly tackled him into a desperate hug. Toffee sighed, softly smiling at the pet like clinginess Marco had developed from Stockholm syndrome with the added help of the diluted love potion. He reached a clawed hand down to pet the human's hair gently and debated with the idea of ordering a tailored collar for the boy once this was over. Perhaps a red velvet one since it had already been proved that the colour complimented Marco's features very well. Plus the added bonus of it being another kick to the face to the royal family wouldn't be something to deny in the process. But that was for the future, Toffee had to think for now!

He sighed and handed the bottle to Marco, "Here, you should have as much strength as possible." He said softly, "Some food is also on the way for you now."

The lizard took great pleasure in the sweet, happy smile that Marco gave him before sipping his water.

Toffee swallowed the lump in his throat when the last drop of the water slid down into the boy's stomach, it was already working. Marco's once soft brown irises had a pinkish huge around them showing the potion had taken its full form inside the boy's mind and body. It was done.

Toffee knelt down and looked Marco in the eyes, "Marco, who am I?" He asked flatly.

The question was easy now for the brunette. No inner conflict ran through his mind and he felt completely at ease with his answer.

"You are my master."


	8. Chapter 8

The lizard watched the human boy from a small distance outside of the crystal chamber he was 'trapped' inside.

The boy was eating the sandwich that had been brought to him while Toffee only picked at his.

He was confident that his plan would work but there was still a niggling thought in the back of his mind.

Star and Marco were bonded by the blood moon.

Not romantically, no certainly not. It wasn't how those types of things worked. Their souls were bonded forever for them to be close. Whether that was to be romantic or platonic was up to them; you cannot force someone to love someone else no matter how much you want it.

If somehow their souls connected while the (expected) fight came about, it might be enough to break the potions hold on Marco's mind. He'd have to keep Marco as far away from Star as possible. The crystal should take care of that.

Toffee sighed and tucked a napkin into his shirt to begin to eat. Just as he had finished doing this a large blast of smoke engulfed the hall and a blast of magic blew him back with such force that his arm tor right out of its socket.

"MASTER!" he Marco yelled but the crystal was too thick for anyone to hear through and the loud bangs and fizzes of Star's magic didn't help him to be heard.

Suddenly there was a blast of light near the boy and the three guards around his cell were turned into chibi looking creatures. Star landed about a foot away from the crystal wall and pointed her wand at it.

"Super Sonic LEACH BUG!" She yelled and green glowing leaches stuck to the surface of the crystal. Marco made a noise of confusion when they started beeping. He screamed and ducked for cover as they exploded. To both of their surprize the crystal remained unmarked.

"What?" Marco heard her say before the fight continued with a monster punching her in the face.

The chibi monsters came at the magical girl with a chainsaw but the frog like monster that had been working for Ludo previously stopped them and helped her up. He blinked as they looked at him both waving awkwardly. Was that a well of some sort on the frogs back? And were those Tadpoles?!

Marco blinked as Star hopped from a monster's head onto a chandelier and blew out a single candle. A Magical ora came from her wand as she shot a missile at the crystal cell. Marco got down but yet again not a scratch could be found after the rainbow explosion faded away.

Star hopped down from the chandelier with a serious expression. Her blonde locks fell softly over her eyes to hide them. Monsters cautiously came up to her ready to fight but were soon blown back by a magical force.

"No." She could be heard to whisper as the whole hall went silent.

Toffee raised his head from the ground, a large non bleeding gash where he arm had been was being eaten away by see-though butterflys.

Marco watched wide eyed as the gentle hearts on Stars cheeks lit up with her wand. She took a breath and twirled as the attack charged and then loosed it onto the crystal. With a flash of light and a loud bang the crystal shattered leaving a curled up Marco in the middle.

Star gasped and felt her cheeks for a second before running up to the brunette boy.

"MARCO!" She yelled as she ran. She grabbed his arm and tugged him along trying to get him out of the crystal. As soon as she had stepped outside herself the crystal regrew quickly around Marco's arm. He grunted in pain and she let go letting him pull the appendage inside again.

"Oh no." she whispered before screaming and struggling when she was grabbed by a monster.

Toffee took a breath and pulled himself off the ground, "Stop." He said to the monster that had grabbed her. The lizard grunted as he focused his energy on growing a new arm. The appendage regrew before everyone's eyes. He sighed and flexed the appendage before deeming it acceptable.

He sat back down again. He glanced to Marco and noticed the boy smiling to see he was okay.

"That's no way to treat our guest of honour." When Toffee said this Star was let go. The lizard glanced to Marco and gave him the smallest of nods. He pressed a button and the cell began to close in on itself.

Star freaked trying to push the wall up again before resorting to charging her wand.

"That's not going to work again." The lizard told her, "That crystal's twice as strong now."

Marco grunted as he tried to keep the crystal from crushing him. Star glanced at him then to her wand; she made a decision.

A second later she dropped the magical tool onto an empty plate Toffee had in front of him.

"Take it." She said blandly, "now let Marco go."

"That's awfully nice of you." Toffee said picking up the plate with the wand on it. He stood up and padded over to a red velvet curtain and pulled it out of the way to reveal a vault of some kind. He placed the plate inside of it and let the curtain fall over the vault. He turned around letting the crystal chamber let up and open.

Star ran over to Marco tackling him as he tried to get out. The boy made an oof sound before pushing her off with a harsh shove. "Master!" He called running up to Toffee with worry in his tone.

"Master?" Star questioned pushing herself off the floor. Her face changed, her expression was one that Toffee treasured, a perfect blend of Fear, Concern, Confusion and Anger, "What have you done to Marco?"

The lizard grinned sadistically petting the human boys hair, "Surprize!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Marco?" Star asked as the boy glanced back at her from Toffee's coat. She noticed the pink rims around the boy's eyes. "No, no, no Marco, he's not your master. Don't listen to him!" She begged painfully to the brunette.

Toffee drank in her expression. It was delicious!

"Now Marco," He began his voice laden with thorny silk, "You don't really believe what she is saying do you?" Marco shook his head, "Well then why don't you tell her?" This was unnecessary but Toffee just wanted to rub the salt into the wound so to speak.

The boy turned to Star with a look of hate in his eyes that hurt her so much she could barely keep eye contact with him. Toffee lent down and whispered in the boy's ear, "Show her just what you're made of. Attack her Marco." The order was there and Marco shot off hearing it loud and clear.

Star's eyes widened as she dodged the first attack but without her wand she was weak. Marco spun around and landed a high kick to her face with much force sending her forcefully into the crystal chamber. Marco crouched to go after her again for a second attack when Toffee held up his hand, "Wonderful Show Marco but it's time for us to go." The boy smiled softly at the lizard and trotted over to him. His smiled broadened when he received a thorough petting where the lizard ran his claws through his hair.

Star groaned as she tried to push herself up from the crystal, a heavy red mark on her pink, hearted cheeks prominently standing out from the rest of her face.

"Marco…" She whined as her eyes focused on the human. Her heart sunk at the content and loving expression he adorned looking up at Toffee; he was gone from her, her friend wasn't coming back, Toffee had won.

"Remember this day Princess Butterfly." The lizard said simply gesturing to Marco to follow him.

Star didn't get up, there was no point. She watched as the lizard and her best friend walked out of the great hall. She whimpered, tears watering up inside her eyes. Even with her wand it would be useless. Her eyes glanced over to the curtain where toffee had put her wand. The queen had taught her about those kind of safe's; they transported whatever you put inside to a hidden location that only the owner knew about, they were impossible to track and even if you tried to force one open it would just transport whatever was inside away from the safe you were trying to break into. It was all so hopeless, she felt a fool.

A little while later the Mewnie royal guard arrived at the scene. Star walked to them tears streaming down her face and over the large dark bruise covering the left side of her face. The nights tried to console her as she was escorted back to palace to no success, Star only cried harder.

She couldn't face her parents but they understood the circumstances perfectly anyway. For now Star would be left to grieve for the loss of her friend.

Meanwhile boarding a small transport vehicle, Marco smiled up at his master as they drove through a portal and to a dimension where Toffee would reside with him for the time being. The lizard looked at him fondly as they began to drive and lifted a clawed hand to pet the human softly.

Toffee smiled, today had gone perfectly. The wand was his, the princess had broken down in front of his eyes and revenge for the monsters had been completed. Of course that didn't mean his own personal plan was over, goodness no, not by a long shot. But it could wait for now. He wanted his new pet to become strong to stay at his side to protect him. The lizard chuckled a little as Marco began to laugh and giggle as his claws accidentally brushed against his ticklish neck; he had never been fond of the idea of pets but out of all the creatures he could have chosen he was certain humans suited him the best. Unusually loyal even without potions and spells, unbelievably cute with fur softer than anything he had felt in a very long time plus all that with the ability to become strong and practically indestructible. Yes, Toffee was sure humans suited him the best and it was only a matter of time before his personal plan commenced, with Marco and the wand at his side he felt confident he would succeed even the toughest of stages.

Project Overlord was in full motion.


End file.
